As is well known, a 2D display, which is commonly seen by people, can not provide information regarding depth of field like the real world. The key reason why people can distinguish the depth of field (3D effect) is that two eyes of human have a position difference produced by a pupil distance of about 60 mm. Two pictures having “binocular parallax” become a pair of “stereoscopic pictures”, and it produces a stereoscopic effect through the combination of cerebral visual cortex of the human.
3D displaying modes are classified as a naked-eye type 3D displaying mode and a glasses type 3D displaying mode. Currently, the mainstream technology of the glasses type 3D displaying mode has a shutter glass technology and a pattern retard technology; while the naked-eye type 3D displaying mode mainly have technologies such as parallax barrier grating, lenticular lens grating and so on. Among the naked-eye type 3D displaying mode, the technology of parallax barrier grating is most maturely applied, and ruling film type, black matrix (BM) type, reflective BM type, active barrier type, etc. can be used as grating materials.
The glasses type 3D displaying mode and the naked-eye type 3D displaying mode have their own advantages and disadvantages. The glasses type 3D displaying mode has to wear glasses, but has a relatively less crosstalk; however, the naked-eye type 3D displaying mode does not have to wear glasses, but has relatively more crosstalk. Generally, the 3D displays in the prior art can only adopt one 3D displaying mode, however, as to a same 3D display, it can achieve better displaying effect if different 3D displaying modes are used for different situations.